


Christmas With the Losers

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, of multiple types, wish babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: I got bored and decided to do a prompt series for December, because why not?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much snow in Southern California or New York.

“It doesn’t snow much in California, does it?”

“Not really,” Richie admitted, staring out the window. “I’m sure it isn’t this pretty in New York.”

“Nah,” Eddie admitted, leaning against Richie. “It’s dirty as soon as it leaves the cloud.”

“I think you were on to something, getting out of the city for a bit.”

“It happens from time to time.” Eddie watched the snow fall for a few more minutes. “Want to get a headstart on the inevitable snowball fight?”

Richie burst out laughing, pulling Eddie in for a kiss. “I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

“That a yes?”

“Fuck yeah,” Richie jumped up from the window seat to get his jacket and wait for Eddie to put on his full snowsuit that Richie felt took approximately thirty years.

“Coooome oooon,” Richie groaned.

“You’re gonna be singing a different tune when you get pneumonia and I’m taking care of you.”

“My hero,” Richie teased, dragging Eddie out to the snow-filled yard that separated the three cabins the Losers were renting for the week.


	2. Holly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie discovers how prickly holly bushes are and Stan is so done with the person who is somehow his best friend.

“Don’t fight the bush,” Stan sighed.

“Bush started it,” Richie grumbled.

“It’s a holly bush, Richie. It was there and prickly long before you got here and ran into it.”

“Staaaan.”

“Where’s Eddie?” Stan asked, regretting that he hadn’t had the time to pull on his jacket before coming outside to see what Richie was yelling about. “Richie herding is his job.”

“He went to the store with Ben and Mike.” Richie returned his glare to the bush. “Something about baking.”

“Why are you even messing with the bush?”

“Bev wants to make holiday wreaths,” Richie said, as if that explained everything. “She has everything but the holly and the berries.”

“Hold on,” Stan sighed, going back inside and grabbing his jacket with the gloves tucked into the pocket, a pair of heavy-duty scissors from the kitchen, and a bag from the first store run before going back outside.

“How much do you need?”

Richie shrugged, holding the bag as Stan started carefully cutting sprigs. “She’s making three,” Richie offered.

“Hey, Bev!” Stan yelled across the yard to her cabin.

“Yeah?” she yelled back, sticking her head out her front door.

“How much holly?” he asked, holding up the half-full bag.

“That’ll be good.”

Stan nodded, handing the bag back to Richie.

“Warn a guy before you yell in his ear, won’t ya?” Richie grumbled, rubbing at his ear. “Thanks for the help, Stan the man.”

“No problem,” Stan tucked the scissors into his pocket, turning back to his cabin. “Don’t burn the cabin down with the hot glue gun.”

“No promises,” Richie said cheerfully as he returned to Bev’s cabin.

* * *

The wreath was on the door when Mike to back from the store.

“Is that a Star of David?” Mike asked, pushing open the door.

“Yeah,” Stan grabbed the bag Mike was about to drop. “Yeah, it is.”


	3. Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie go shopping for a Hanukkah gift for Stan

“You are literally more excited about this than the five-year-olds,” Eddie observed dryly.

Richie stuck his tongue out at his fiancé. “Just because you’re a Scrooge doesn’t mean I have to be. Let me enjoy this.”

“Why are we even here?” Eddie sighed. 

“I need to get Stan something for Hanukkah.”

“At a toy store?”

“I want to get him one of those little electronic dogs.”

_“Why?”_

“Stan refuses to admit that he wants a dog,” Richie said, pulling himself away from the Santa’s Workshop set up at the front of the store.

“And you think this will help?”

“It’ll be fucking hilarious either way,” Richie shrugged.

“We are in a toy store,” Eddie hissed, smacking Richie’s arm. “Surrounded by children. Stop cursing.”

“Touchy,” Richie grumbled as he found the aisle with electronic toys.

“I don’t want to get yelled at by a stressed-out mom.”

“Fair enough,” Richie shrugged, staring down at the shelf full of electronic dogs. “What kind of dog do you think Stan would want?”

Eddie considered the selection for a moment before picking one up. “This one imprints like a duckling.”

“Fantastic,” Richie beamed, looking over the box Eddie had chosen. “He’ll hate it.”

Eddie sighed and followed his fiancé to the front of the store “I don’t want my name associated with this gift,” he told Richie when he pulled him out of the gravity well that was Santa’s Workshop.

“Whatever you say, Eds,” Richie said with a grin as they joined a line to check out.

“I chose this,” Eddie grumbled. “I proposed and am actually marrying you. Why did I do that?”

“Because you love me,” Richie beamed, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s scarred cheek.

“Yeah,” Eddie said with a fond sigh as Richie refused gift wrapping so he could do it (terribly) himself at home. “Yeah, I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a weird thing to bring up in a chapter about Santa, but this is set in 2018 because that puts Hanukkah in a range of dates that works for this story.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents that the Losers have left come to visit.

“Do any of us even have parents left?” Richie asked, watching as Eddie scrambled to clean the cabin that was already spotless.

Eddie stopped for a moment, giving Richie a dirty look. “Literally your dad.”

Richie scoffed “Yeah, but he’s an asshole.”

“So are you. Anyway, Ben’s mom and both of Stan’s parents are coming too.”

“Ugh,” Richie groaned, grabbing Eddie next time he came close. “It’s clean, Spaghetti. Stop hovering.”

Eddie grumbled before finally settling down, submitting to the cuddling. “I’m just nervous,” he admitted.

“Why? My dad loves you.”

“Your dad loved me _when we were kids. _And we weren’t together then.”__

__“Yeah, but we basically were,” Richie shrugged. “Relax, Eddie. We don’t have the parent I’m worried about.”_ _

__“Stan?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Richie sighed. “My dad may be an asshole, but Stan’s was a straight-up dick.”_ _

__Eddie hummed in agreement. “I still can’t believe you didn’t want to go pick your dad up from the airport.”_ _

__“You’d have run yourself ragged overcleaning here,” Richie shrugged. “Mom would get like that sometimes, he’ll get it.”_ _

__The sound of a car engine coming up the driveway drove Eddie to his feet and the porch. Richie sighed and followed his fiancé out._ _

__Mike and Ben had taken the behemoth of a van Bill and Mike had declared a necessity for travel with all the Losers. They pulled into the parking lot that made up the fourth side of the square with the cabins on the other three sides._ _

__“Nice place you’ve got here,” Wentworth Tozier said, greeting his son with a hug._ _

__“Thanks, Dad,” Richie returned the hug. “Ben designed them all.”_ _

__“Man’s got good taste,” Wentworth nodded. “Grew up well.”_ _

__“Right?” Richie led the way into the cabin. “You remember Eddie, right?”_ _

__“It’s not like you don’t go on about him every time we talk on the phone.”_ _

__Eddie laughed at Richie’s offended expression. “Let me show you your room so you can get settled before dinner. “We’re going over to Ben and Bev’s.”_ _

__“Little Beverly Marsh?” Went asked, following Eddie._ _

__“Yep.”_ _

__“You find all of your childhood friends again, Rich?”_ _

__“Yep,” Richie beamed. “I didn’t tell you?”_ _

__“You did not.”_ _

__“Oops.”_ _

__“You are a menace, Richard Tozier.”_ _

__“So I’ve been told.” Richie was unconcerned. “Who’s cooking tonight?”_ _

__“Bev.”_ _

__“We don’t get takeout here.”_ _

__“Stan helped, it’s why he didn’t go to the airport.”_ _

__“At least we won’t get food poisoning.”_ _


	5. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald Uris is a dick

“Where’s your menorah?”

Stan startled. “Hey, Dad. I didn’t realize you guys had arrived yet.”

“Stanley.”

“It’s over at my cabin,” Stan said, gesturing towards it, where the menorah was visible in the front window. “I’m helping Bev cook so we don’t all get food poisoning.”

“I take offense to that!” Bev exclaimed, sticking her head out of the kitchen. “I’m not that bad.”

“Remind me again what happened last time you tried to make spaghetti.”

“I still think Richie sabotaged me,” Bev muttered.

“He wasn’t even here. He was in town.”

“Still.”

“Stanley.” His father drew his attention again. “Why is it that this is the first time your mother and I have seen you in two years and you couldn’t be bothered to pick us up from the airport or even be home when we get here.”

“I’ve been busy, Dad. I didn’t realize I’d need to help with dinner tonight, I’m sorry.”

“Honestly, Stanley--”

“No.” Beverly came out of the kitchen, wearing one of Ben’s flannels over an old tank top and tights covered in flour. She looked more determined than Stan had ever seen. “You will not speak to him like that, not in my house and not on this property.”

Donald Uris blinked. “And what gives you the right to tell me how I can speak to my son?”

“The fact that this is my house. You may be Stan’s father, but I refuse to let anybody be abused in any way where I can help it. “So, next move is on you. You either apologize right now, or you call a cab and leave within the hour.” Bev crossed her arms over her chest. “What’ll it be, Mr. Uris?”

Donald gave Bev an incredulous look.

“I’ll call the cab company,” Bev turned back to the kitchen where the landline was.

“You’re really going to let her do this?” Donald asked Stan.

“It’s her house,” Stan shrugged. “And I learned a long time ago not to cross Beverly Marsh.”

“Cab’ll be here in 45 minutes,” Bev said cheerfully as she returned to the dining room. “Gives you plenty of time to explain to your wife why you aren’t going to be spending the rest of Hanukkah with your son.”

Donald gave Stan another look, giving him one last look, giving him another chance to dispute Bev’s decision, but Stan just finished setting the table, not meeting his father’s eye.

He knew when his father had left by the door slamming as he did.

“You okay?” Bev asked, standing at Stan’s shoulder.

“I’m fine.” Stan sat down in one of the chairs. “It’s just...been a while since I had anyone stand up for me like that. Especially with him.”

“That’s what we’re here for.” Bev wrapped her arms around Stan and rested her chin on top of his head. “Need anything?”

“Just give me a minute.”

“Alright,” Bev pressed a kiss to the top of Stan’s head. “The others should be here soon.”

“Alright.” Stan stood with a stretch. “We got everything together?”

“We’re good to go,” Bev nodded. “Just waiting on the Losers.”


	6. Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie discovers something fun at the store

“What’s an Angel Tree?”

Eddie stopped, looking back to where Richie was staring at a Christmas tree decorated with pink and blue paper angels. “You pick one and buy Christmas presents for them.”

“Can we do one?”

Eddie joined his fiance in front of the tree. “Alright,” Eddie agreed. “Just one?”

“One each?”

Richie beamed, pulling Eddie in for a kiss before circling the tree before picking out a pink angel with the number 8 proudly on the top. “Your turn.”

Eddie let Richie take the shopping cart and looked over the tree, picking out a blue angel with a 9 on top.

“Let’s go,” Richie said, bounding off into the store.

Eddie rolled his eyes fondly and followed him, carefully setting the paper angels in the seat of the cart as Richie ran around like the feral child he really was at heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I discovered, over the course of writing this prompt, that the Angel Tree is typically done through the Salvation Army, and while the Salvation Army sucks, the Angel Tree program is awesome and isn't always done through them, so just imagine this is one that's not done by them, and is done by a nice local LGBT-friendly charity group.
> 
> Also sorry for posting so late, today got really busy.


	7. Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gives Stan the present he bought him for Hanukkah.

“Staniel!” Richie pounced on his napping friend, startling him awake.

“What the fuck, Richard?” Stan groaned, shoving at Richie ineffectually. “I was asleep.”

“I know,” Richie said, unrepentant. “I have a present for you.”

“It’s the seventh of December, why is this so important today?”

“I was gonna wait for the last day of Hanukkah, but I got impatient.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Stan groaned. “Alright, where is this present?”

Richie leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed a, very poorly wrapped, box dropping it on Stan’s chest.

Stan set the box aside and shoved Richie off his bed so he could sit up. “Who even let you in here?”

“Swiped a master key off Ben a few days ago,” Richie shrugged. “Open it.”

Stan picked up the box and turned it over several times in his hands. “How many fucking rolls of the tape did you use to seal this thing?”

“At least one and a half,” Richie shrugged. “You may need scissors.”

“Fucker,” Stan growled as he found the end of the tape and started unwinding it into a ball nearly as big as his head that he threw at Richie once he got it all off. “What even is this thing?” he asked when he got down to just the paper and pulled it away to reveal the robotic dog he’d picked out with Eddie.

“It’s your Hanukkah present!”

“It’s a shitty robot dog.”

“Staniel!” Richie gasped in faux outrage, taking the dog and covering the box by the dog’s ears. “How dare you! She can hear you.”

“It’s a she now, huh?” Stan asked, taking the box back and opening it up. “Does this thing need batteries?”

“Probably,” Richie said, pulling a pack out of his endless hoodie pocket. “Here.”

Stan rolled his eyes, taking the batteries and tiny screwdriver Richie had pulled out as well.

“You know what my favorite thing about her is?” Richie asked when Stan closed up the battery compartment.

“Do I?” Stan asked, raising an eyebrow at Richie as he turned the dog on and right side up.

The dog made a boot-up noise that sounded like a soft puppy whine, imprinting on the first thing it saw, which was Stan.

“It just fell in love with you,” Richie informed him, finding the instruction manual that had fallen out when Stan opened the box. “Have fun with your new fur baby!” he called as he threw the manual towards Stan as he ran out, Stan hot on his heels, dog tucked carefully under his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan's robo-dog will be making more appearances. Any name suggestions?


	8. Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finally makes an appearance, and Stan shows off his Hanukkah present.

“You seem happy,” Bill pressed a kiss to the top of Stan’s head, “Good day?”

“After I kicked Richie out,” Stan answered, leaning into Bill as he sat down on the couch. “You haven’t been around much this week.”

“My editor sprung a last-minute round of edits on me,” Bill groaned. “Just got them finished.”

“Great,” Stan turned so he could kiss Bill more comfortably. “Maybe Richie’ll behave himself now.”

“Unlikely.”

“Or maybe he’ll bug you now,” Stan mused.

“Possible but still unlikely,” Bill said with a laugh. “You’re his favorite victim.”

“Do you know what he did today?” Stan asked, leaning back and looking around.

“Lose something?” Bill asked, soft smile on his face as he watched Stan.

“I think you scared her off,” Stan mused. “Hold on a second.” He got off the couch, watching his feet. “Bella,” he called softly.

“Stan, what are you…” Bill paused when the, surprisingly realistic, robotic dog came out from where she’d been hiding under the coffee table. “When did you get a dog? I wasn’t that out of it in my editing funk, was I?”

“This is what Richie got me for Hanukkah,” Stan said, returning to the couch with Bella on his lap. “I’d think he messed with the AI if I hadn’t taken her out of the box myself.”

“Why?” Bill asked, watching as Stan smiled at the dog.

“Because he’s an asshole,” Stan said with an eye roll and a smile. “She’s apparently the most advanced robotic pet on the market.”

“You said her name was Bella?”

“Yeah,” Stan flushed. “Belle means beautiful in French, and she’s just so adorable.”

Bill grinned, leaning across the couch to press a kiss to Stan’s lips. “You’re so sweet,” he murmured.

Stan grumbled under his breath, but he was smiling, so Bill knew he didn’t actually mind.


	9. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev's having a hard day

"You look comfortable," Ben said, "Mind if I join you?"

Bev didn't respond, but she did hold out her arm, making a space for him in the blanket nest she'd made.

"You okay?" Ben asked, pulling her close when she leaned in as he got settled.

"Yeah,” Bev murmured. "It's just...today was my dad's birthday, and Tom's."

Ben hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, both of them staring into the fireplace 

"Ben?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Bev hummed happily, turning her head to press a kiss to Ben's cheek. "We should make smores."

"We've got the stuff in the kitchen. Not sure about sticks though."

"Saw some in the front closet," Bev offered.

"Perfect." Ben pressed a kiss to her cheek as he got up. "Be right back."


	10. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Mike enjoy some quality time.

"What're you doing?" Bill asked, coming up behind Mike, who was standing at the stove, and leaning against him.

"Making some hot chocolate," Mike answered, stirring the pot for a moment before offering Bill a taste. "Still a bit cold, but it's done."

Bill took the offered spoon. "That's really good."

"No need to sound so surprised," Mike laughed. "Where's Stan?"

"He and Eddie are planning some kind of revenge on Richie for something. Bella, I think."

"Why exactly I be trying to get revenge for Bella? He loves her more than us."

"I think it's a matter of pride more than anything at this point," Bill said with a laugh. "He should be back in time for dinner."

"Alright." Mike turned down the heat on the stove. "How about we go upstairs?"

"You have something in mind?" Bill asked, letting Mike lead the way up to the loft that held their bedroom.

"Maybe," Mike said with a grin.

"Well I'm sure we can come up with something to do," Bill said with a grin of his own as they reached the bed.


	11. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie shows Eddie one of his favorite holiday traditions

"You still have this?" Eddie pulled out an old VHS tape of Die Hard.

"Of course I do," Richie scoffed. "Best Christmas movie ever made."

"But a VHS tape?" Eddie asked. "Come on, at least get a DVD."

"Meh," Richie shrugged. "It's tradition at this point."

"I'm honestly surprised this thing still works."

"Christmas magic."

"You're an idiot," Eddie rolled his eyes as he pulled Richie in for a kiss.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot," Richie said with a grin when Eddie pulled back. "We gonna watch this thing or not?"

"Yeah," Eddie said with a sigh. "Why not?"

Richie's grin widened and he pulled Richie in for another kiss before darting to the living room to set up the movie for them to watch.


	12. Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Stan are setting up and having a serious conversation, for once

"You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm--"

"Richie, I swear to Turtle God," Stan growled.

"Where's your Christmas spirit, Stan the Man?"

"I'm Jewish."

"Spoilsport," Richie pouted, draping himself over Stan.

"We're supposed to be setting up here, Richie."

"Like Eddie and Ben aren't gonna come right behind us and rearrange everything," Richie scoffed.

"Richie…"

"Stan," Richie grew oddly serious. "How long have we known each other?"

Stan nodded, knowing Richie wasn't looking for an actual answer.

"And in that whole time, how often have I ever been serious?"

"I'd think you'd be serious for this at least," Stan said, "After all, you're--"

"Stan," Richie cut him off. "It's Eddie. He wouldn't know what to do with me if I was serious."

"Even--"

"Even on our wedding day," Richie agreed. "Which is still four days away, Staniel, relax."

"Richie!" Eddie yelled from the front porch of their cabin. "What the fuck?"

"My knight in shining armor calls." Richie shot Stan a sarcastic salute before darting off to harass his future husband instead.


	13. Evergreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev and Richie set up the Christmas tree and have a serious conversation

"O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum--"

"I will pay you a literal thousand dollars if you can finish that song in German," Bev said, leaning around the tree to look at Richie with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh... Gutentag?"

"And you just lost $1000," Bev said, passing Richie the garland strand.

"Fair enough," Richie hummed, taking the garland and wrapping it as far as he could before handing it back to Bev. "I didn't even know I was speaking German."

"Dumbass," Bev rolled her eyes at him.

"That's me," Richie grinned.

They were quiet for a minute.

"Hey Bev?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, Rich?"

"How'd you feel before you married Ben?"

"Nervous," she answered instantly. "Scared out of my mind. But sure that it was the best decision is ever made in my entire life."

Richie nodded.

"And you?" Bev asked. "How you feeling?"

"Same," Richie shrugged. "Like this should have happened years ago and this is the only way any of this could have ended."

Bev nodded, handing the garland back again. "You ready?"

"Yes," Richie said. No. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does. Do you want to call off the wedding?"

"No!"

"Then you're good. Three more days."

"Three more days," Richie agreed, looking out the window to where Ben and Eddie we're building the arch.


	14. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie have a quiet morning before a busy day

The winter sunlight is warm as it comes through the window.

Eddie takes a moment to watch Richie as he sleeps, taking a moment to watch Richie as he slept, taking a moment to look at his rarely still fiancé.

"You bein' creepy over there, Ed's?" Richie murmured, cracking one eye open.

"No," Eddie muttered back, cheeks instantly flushing.

"I think you are," Richie said, stretching with a yawn. 

"Asshole." Eddie leaned in and pressed a kiss to Richie's lips.

"We got any plans for today?" Richie asked as Eddie pulled away.

"Bev wants to do our final suit fittings today," Eddie answered. "Bill and Ben have banned us from helping with anything else, and Mike's starting the cake today."

Richie hummed. "What time does Bev want us?"

"11, then she said something about getting the flowers from town."

Richie nodded, checking the clock on his side of the bed. "'S only 9:30.”

"It is," Eddie agreed. "And?"

"Could do a lot with an hour and a half."

"Oh?" Eddie arched an eyebrow at his fiancé with a grin. "Like what?"

Richie laughed and pulled Eddie down for another kiss, this one much deeper and leading to a lot more than just a lazy morning hello.


	15. Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben isn't quite as impressed with Bill's next book as he'd like

"You," Bill declared, taking his laptop from Ben. "Have no taste."

Ben shrugged. "It's good, man. I'm just not a big fan of horror stuff. After everything in Derry…" he shrugged again. "I prefer a good romance."

"More like really trashy ones," Bev snorted. "This is really good, Bill."

"Thank you, Beverly," Bill said, "Some people know good literature."

"Bev's favorite book is _World War Z _she just likes being terrified."__

__"You say that like it's a bad thing. I didn't say anything about your trashy romances."_ _

__"You literally called them trashy."_ _

__"Out of love!"_ _

__"How is calling my taste in books trashy love?"_ _

__"Your books cost $5 at the checkout, Ben. Trashy is polite."_ _

__Ben stuck his tongue out at her, which Bev immediately returned._ _

__"You two are so weird," Bill muttered under his breath as he left before they could start making out like the teenagers he swore they still were. "Worse than Richie and Eddie."_ _

__"We're no better, Mr. Denbrough," Mike chided gently when Bill joined him in the kitchen, where Mike was putting the finishing touches on the cake for the wedding tomorrow. "Especially when you get all sleep deprived and touch starved after a writing jag."_ _

__"Oh hush," Bill grumbled, swatting at Mike before picking up a piping bag and putting on details exactly where Mike pointed out with a hand steadier than any of the rest of the Losers could ever manage and letting himself enjoy his partner's company._ _


	16. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be no bride, but here they both come.
> 
> Richie and Eddie finally get married.

Mike Hanlon got ordained the day after his 18th birthday. After living in Derry his whole life, he knew how some people felt about gay people. He'd also spent his teenage years watching Eddie and Richie fall in love and deny it the whole time.

So Mike Hanlon has been an ordained minister in a church whose name he can't remember any more for 24 years, and here he is, 9 days before Christmas, finally using his ability to marry people for the reason he'd gotten it in the first place.

Eddie and Richie's wedding is small, even smaller than Ben and Bev's had been last year, with just the Losers and the parents who hadn't been kicked off the property and the single photographer Eddie had vetted thoroughly for any possible paparazzi leanings, since four of the seven Losers we're some kind of famous. They hold the ceremony in the empty space between the cabins, an arch built by Ben and Eddie over Eddie, Richie, and Mike as the ceremony starts.

Mike starts with the story of how he'd realized Eddie and Richie we're in love with each other, the first time they'd faced down Pennywise in the old Neibolt house, when Eddie had broken his arm and the only thing either of them had eyes for, despite the evil clown still trying to kill them, was each other.

Stan couldn't stop laughing from where he stood behind Richie as his best man, and Richie flipped him off, eyes never leaving Eddie's.

Richie goes first, when Mike turns to them for vows, winning the game of rock, paper, scissors there in front of God and everyone.

"Derry, Main is a fucking shithole," Richie started. "Even now that we've killed that fucking evil alien clown that was making everything worse, Derry is the worst place on Earth, exact opposite of Disneyland. But for all the bullshit I had to put up with up there, it was worth it, to get here.

"I honestly didn't know what I'd do without you, Eddie. Or, actually, guess I do. I become a dumbass comedian pretending to be straight for 27 years. But with you...with your hypochondriac ass, I'm the best version of myself. Love you, Eddie Spaghetti, for as long as you'll let me."

"Don't call me Spaghetti, asshole," Eddie said, even as he wiped tears from his eyes. "I remember the first day we met," he barrels on, not letting Richie retort his nickname protest. "It was the first day of second grade, and you fell off those rickety old monkey bars that are still fucking there. You'd scraped your knees all to hell and were crying your eyes out. I remember you stopped crying the second I pulled some Band-Aids from my pocket in favor of staring at me like I was something you'd never seen before.

"And that's how it's been ever since. You getting yourself into trouble and me getting dragged along and patching you up once it was over. And now we're here, battered and bruised and honestly older than I ever thought we'd manage to get. And we're getting married and promising a forever that'll last who knows how long. And it's perfect."

Mike gave them a moment to take in the words before motioning for Bill and Stan to step forward with the rings.

They're both warm gold, R+E and a small intricate turtle etched on the inside of both of them. Mike handed Richie Eddie's ring. "With this ring," he prompted.

"With this ring," Richie repeated dutifully as he slipped the ring on Eddie's finger. "I thee wed."

Mike passed the other ring to Eddie, and he slid the ring onto Richie's finger, not needing any prompting from Mike. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Then by the power vested in my, by a mail-order ordination service and the turtle God who liked us all into existence, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

Richie surged forward, pulling Eddie in for a kiss that he'd been holding back since his father walked him to the altar. The kiss was longer and deeper than strictly proper, but no one had the heart to tell them off until they pull apart on their own and the rest of the Losers surge forward for a group hug with the newlyweds at the very center.


	17. Poinsettia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie can't believe this is really real.

"Eddie," Richie pressed a kiss to his new husband's nose. "Eeeeeedieeee."

"I will literally kill you," Eddie grumbled, turning to bury his face in his pillow.

"You love me too much for that," Richie said with a fond smile. "Make yourself a widow so soon after our wedding."

"What even time is it?" Eddie asked reluctantly, opening his eyes for the first time.

Richie glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "8:30," he answered cheerfully.

"You feeling okay?" Eddie asked, sitting up. "You never get up this early by choice, and never before me."

"I'm perfect," Richie beamed, leaning in to press a kiss to Eddie's sleepy mouth. "Mr. Tozier."

Eddie let out a quiet laugh. "That a fact, Mr. Kaspbrak?"

"With you here?" Richie murmured, pressing another kiss to his husband's lips. "Always."


	18. Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has a bit of an oral fixation.
> 
> Or maybe Mike does...

Mike has a candy cane. White and red striped and so strongly minty that Stan can smell it across the room.

"Stan?" Bill waved his hand in front of Stan's face. "You still with me, sweetheart?"

"Candy cane," he growled, eyes never leaving Mike's mouth around the candy stick.

"I see that," Bill agreed. "Time to drag him upstairs?"

Stan's eyes darted towards Bev, who Mike was talking with about something. Probably books, they had very similar tastes.

Bill hummed in acknowledgment. "Want me to distract her or get rid of her and join you?"

Stan considered the choices for a moment. "I think Eddie said something about needing to talk to her this morning," he murmured.

"I'll send her his way," Bill agreed. "You have a plan?"

"Mikey in the middle," Stan answered immediately. "I'll take the front."

Bill hummed happily, pressing a kiss to Stan's lips. "Give me five to get her away from Mike and ten before I join you upstairs."

Stan hummed agreement, eyes following Bill as he crossed the room, counting down the seconds until Mike was all theirs.


	19. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is happy

Ben Hanscom was a happy man. He'd been a happy kid, and a surprisingly happy teenager, but this was where he was his happiest.

"This" was sitting on the couch of the cabin he'd unknowingly designed for the love of his life, on the couch, curled up under a large pile of blankets and sitting in front of a fire with said love of his life.

Bev was drowsing lightly against his shoulder as Ben read, aloud but softly, from his most recent bookstore find, at Bev's request.

"Hey, Ben?" she murmured, shifting just enough to be able to see his face.

Ben hummed, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead, marking his spot in the book with his finger.

"Love you," she said, words almost lost in the bundle of blankets around them.

"Love you too," Ben responded with another kiss. "More than I ever thought possible."

Ben Hanscom was a happy man, but he'd never been happier than he was in this moment, and he didn't know if he ever would be.


	20. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome mats are serious business

"No."

"Come on Eds, it'll be hilarious!"

"Richie, no. We already have a doormat."

"But Eddie," Richie shoved the mat in Eddie's face. "Look at it!"

"We do not need a welcome mat that says 'Welcome Motherfuckers!'," Eddie started counting on his fingers, "Or one that claims we aren't wearing pants, or that requires a call ahead, or asks for beer or claims to be a trapdoor."

"Technically, that one said "Definitely not a trap door," but I take your point." Richie sighed as he set down the mat. "You're no fun sometimes, you know that Spaghetti man?"

"That's not what you were saying last night, Trashmouth," Eddie said as his eye landed on a mat that caused him to grin as he dragged his husband away. He made a mental note to come back for it when his husband wasn't with him.


	21. Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to say no to Richie

"You can't carry a tune in a bucket with anti-spilling features," Stan said bluntly. "I'm not going caroling with you."

"But Staaaaan," Richie whined, like he was still five. "Bill and Mike said they'd only go if you did, and Eddie said he'd only go if everyone else did."

"And Bev and Ben?"

"Bev's idea."

Stan grinned. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Nope," Richie said cheerfully, "Just be glad Bev's a slow knitter, or we'd be doing this in matching sweaters."

Stan shuddered at the idea. Bev had picked up knitting with the idea of her and Ben having kids, and her skill with a needle and thread didn't transfer very well, resulting in several very lumpy blankets and scarves spread among the Losers. "When are we leaving?"

"An hour," Richie said with a glance at his watch. "We're meeting up at Ben and Bev's to decide on route and songs, so be early."

"Joy," Stan said joylessly.

"You are an absolute Scrooge, Staniel Uris," Richie huffed through a grin. "See you in half an hour."

"Bye Richie!" Stan slammed the door on his already retreating back.

"We going caroling?" Bill asked from the couch the triad had been curled up on before Richie came to bug Stan.

"Unfortunately," Stan sighed.

"I'll get the snow boots," Mike said, standing from the couch.

"I'll get the eggnog," Bill said as he stood as well.

"The strong stuff, please," Stan requested, mournfully sitting in the remains of the warm blanket nest he'd hoped to return to.

"I know how you like it." Bill pressed a kiss to Stan's dejected forehead.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, sweetheart," Bill said, pressing a kiss to Stan's wrist. "I love you."

"Love you too," Stan said with a soft smile as Bill went off to they the eggnog.

"You gonna be okay?" Mike asked as he came back from the loft with three pairs of snow boots.

"Yeah," Stan leaned into Mike as he sat on the couch, warm blankets shoved to the sides. "As long as I have you two."

"Always," Mike and Bill said at the same time, Bill returning with a thermos of eggnog and Mike pressing a kiss to Stan's temple.

"Love you," Mike murmured into the gentle press of lips.

"Love you too," Stan grinned with a joy that only his boys could ever pull out of him. "More than I ever thought possible." He looked up at Bill. "Both of you."

"We know, sweetheart," Bill answered. "We love you too."


	22. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben stress bakes

"This is a lot of cookies," Stan observed, letting himself into Ben and Bev's cabin.

"Hmmm?" Ben looked up from where he was diligently watching a stand mixer. "Oh," he blinked. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"You have a plan for all these cookies?" Stan asked, picking up a peanut butter cookie with a Hershey's kiss in the middle.

"Not really," Ben said, shrugging awkwardly, turning off the mixer and starting to shape cookies on autopilot. "Open up to the others and get out of the way?"

Stan laughed, half the cookie in his hand already gone. "Something on your mind?" he asked, finishing off the cookie. "You usually only bake this much when you're stressed."

Ben sighed, shoulders slumping. "Bev had another dizzy spell this morning," he told Stan. "When she and Eddie were out shopping. He took her to the urgent care in town and they're running some tests. No idea when they'll come in, given the weekend and the holiday."

Stan nodded. "She upstairs?"

"Decided to take a nap when she got home," Ben said.

"How long have you been baking?"

"Since about 11."

"You eat lunch?"

Ben shook his head.

"Dinner?"

Ben shook his head, this time with a wince. "How late is it?" he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"6:30." Stan went to inspect the fridge for non-baking ingredients. "Time for something without quite as much sugar."

Ben followed as Stan found some leftover pasta Eddie made the night before.

"Everything's going to be fine," Stan said, sitting Ben at the kitchen table with a reheated plate. "Bev's the strongest out of all of us. Whatever this is, she'll kick its ass."

Ben nodded, shoving a large forkful of noodles into his mouth. "Thanks, Stan," he said after he swallowed.

"No problem." Stan sat next to him, passing Ben a glass of water. "What're friends for?"


	23. Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev, Ben, and Richie watch a movie

"Hold on a minute," Richie pulled out an old DVD copy of Barbie in the Nutcracker from Ben and Bev's combined movie collection. "Whose is this?"

Bev looked up from the novel she'd been reading when Richie had burst into her house. "I think that's my copy," she said after a moment of consideration. "Ben's is a bit more battered."

"This movie is meant for 8-year-old girls," Richie said. "We were adults by the time this came out."

"It's got good music," Bev said, completely unbothered. "And nice animation."

"It's a Barbie movie," Richie insisted incredulously. "From 2001."

"You seem hung up on the Barbie part," Ben noted as he made his way down the stairs.

"I think we should watch it," Bev decided, coming up from behind Richie and causing him to jump as she grabbed the case from his hand. "Tis the season after all."

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Hanscom," Ben said with a grin, pressing a kiss to his wife's lips.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Hanscom," she returned with an incandescent smile. "You get the cocoa?"

"Yes ma'am," Ben pressed another kiss to Bev's lips.

"You in?" Bev asked as she set up the movie.

"Might as well," Richie shrugged, "Eddie kicked me out of the house while he's wrapping."

Bev laughed, returning to her seat with the remote while Richie wandered into the kitchen to see what kind of snacks he could rustle up from the B's kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a copy of Barbie in the nutcracker as a kid, until one of my brothers broke it. I will fight anybody who says this is not a good movie.


	24. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's having a bad day

Christmas had never been big in his family, growing up, given the fact that they went all out with Hanukkah. And then, in the life that he had shared with Patty, it had been the same.

However, every year without fail, Stan had fallen into something of a funk on Christmas Eve, ever since the first one he'd spent outside of Derry.

He was mostly find the day of the 25th itself, but the 24th was an entirely different story.

"You feeling okay?" Mike asked, standing by the stairs on the far edge of the loft.

Stan hummed, a non-committal noise.

"Want me to go away?"

Stan's him this time was negative.

"Want some company?"

Stan didn't hum, but he did lift an arm with the blanket, making a space for Mike.

Mike crossed the room with a handful of long, easy strides, joining stand in bed still clad in the flannel sleep pants and worn thin t-shirt he'd slept in. "You want to talk about it?"

Stan shook his head, letting Mike pull him in, resting his head over Mike's chest, over his heart.

"Alright," Mike agreed, running gentle fingers through Stan's hair. "I'm here, for whatever you need."

Stan let out a happy hum, letting the warmth of Mike's embrace lull him back to sleep.

When Stan woke up, a couple of hours later going by the light coming in through the window, Mike was still there. Bill was too, curled up around them both.

"I love you," Stan murmured, the first words he'd said all day. "Both of you."

"We love you too," Bill and Mike answered simultaneously, and Stan felt warm as he let sleep pull him under again.


	25. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev gets some news

"You're up early," Ben murmed sleepily, finding Bev in the living room, lit only by the light of the Christmas tree. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Bev said with a distracted nod. "Got the results back from my trip to the urgent care."

"Oh?" Ben didn't push. He knew Bev would tell him what he needed to know.

"Email," she said, passing over her phone, which was open to a generic looking email that listed the results that took a minute to puzzle out.

"Pregnant?" he asked, looking back up at Bev.

"Yeah?"

"How're you feeling about this?" Ben asked, turning off the phone and seeing it on the coffee table, turning to face Bev, stopping just short of touching her.

"We," Bev looked at the phone for a moment before looking up at Ben, bright smile breaking over her face like a sunrise. "We're going to be parents, Ben."

Ben let his own smile out as well. "We're going to be parents!" he agreed cheerfully, pulling Bev in for an enthusiastic kiss.

Bev was laughing as Ben pulled away, breathless and happy. "We should tell the others."

"They'll be over at…"

"I can't wait for lunch." Bev shook her head. She almost seemed to be floating rather than walking as she made her way to the closet to pull on her boots, tying them with well practiced fingers.

Ben laughed, following Bev up and out of the cabin, boots and pajamas all they wore as they went too share their Christmas miracle with the rest of the Losers.


	26. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is at peace

"You're happy."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Stan asked, Bella in his arms and blanket wrapped around him on the porch swing as he watched Richie and Eddie in a snowball fight against Ben and Mike.

"Fair enough." Bev sat next to him. "This everything you ever hoped for?" 

"And more," Stan agreed, looking back at Bill in the kitchen and back at the snowball fight as Mike dumped an armful of snow on Eddie's head. "Everything I wanted and more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, day 26 started to turn it to day 27 so I just wrote this up in like 5 minutes to have something to listen (late).


	27. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie wishes

"Hey Eddie?"

Eddie hummed, tilting his head to face Richie, eyes still taking in the words on the page.

"You think we'll ever have kids?"

Eddie sat his book down on the table next to his spot on the couch. "Do you think we'd be any good as parents?"

"Couldn't be any worse than ours were."

Eddie thought about that for a moment before nodding. "Why are you all the way over there?" he asked, gesturing towards the rest of the couch.

Richie crossed the room quickly, curling in on himself, resting his head on Eddie's lap.

"What brought this on?" Eddie asked, fingers carding through Richie's hair, still damp from the shower. "Bev's announcement?"

"Yeah," Richie admitted. "But I've been thinking about it for a while."

"How long is a while?"

Richie made a noise that took Eddie a moment to recognize as embarrassment, since the emotion was just so unlike Richie. "Kind of since the day I learned about wish babies?" he finally said. "Would have been...sixth grade?"

"Richie…"

"I mean," Richie started rambling. "it was mostly just idle daydreams. Nothing strong enough to make an actual wish baby, but I just kinda…" He shrugged, the movement awkward while his head still rested in Eddie's lap. "Kinda a reoccurring fantasy of mine until...until I left Derry, mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Had some weird dreams," Richie murmured. "After important nights, or when I was drunk as hell. Couldn't quite picture you, or your face but I you smelled the same. Felt safe when you held me. Cried few times when I woke up."

Eddie leaned down and pressed a kiss to Richie's forehead. "Wish baby?"

"Yeah," Richie agreed with an almost distracted grin. "Getting to hold your baby, hold our baby, and care for it like that." Richie's grin grew more content. "Yeah I liked that."

"How many?"

And Richie knew this, knew the way Eddie's hands hovered over his stomach, as if Richie was already swelling with their first child.

"Five," Richie answered instantly. "A whole brood, running around at home, eager for hugs and love when you get back."

"Not all at once."

"No," Richie agreed. "Two first, another set of twins, then our baby, youngest of all the Losers. None of them will ever be alone."

"All our girls," Eddie murmured. "Bows and dresses and frills."

"Tearing ruffles and climbing trees until you're about ready to tear your own hair out," Richie responded. "Not afraid to get dirty or throw a punch, knees scraped through holes in their jeans."

"So much Neosporin."

"Might as well buy stock." Richie laughed, feeling the warmth that he knew was their wish starting to take root in his womb. "Our four sweet and rough little girls and one baby boy."

"The Kaspbrak-Toziers," Eddie murmured back, leaning forward, pulling Richie up, and pulling him in for a deep kiss as their wish took final root inside Richie and came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea of wish babies came from Build It Better, a fic by Anonymous that I absolutely fell in love with a couple of weeks ago.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800499


	28. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers have baby fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or maybe that's just me...

"Richie's pregnant," Stan informed Mike, knowing Eddie would give Bill the same excited announcement Richie had given him.

"I'm honestly surprised he didn't come to Derry with Eddie's wish baby already," Mike said with a shrug. "I know it isn't common to manage it without the other parent's direct involvement, but…"

"If anyone could manage it, it would be Richie," Stan agreed.

The two of them sat in companionable silence, working together on Stan's puzzle until Bill joins them again, quieter than Stan had ever seen him.

"A little girl," Mike said before either of the other two spoke. "Who really did some from the stork."

"With a knack for storytelling and listening," Stan put in, knowing Mike's intention.

"Happy," Bill said quietly. "Georgie Denbrough, given a second chance, far away from evil interdimensional space faring clowns, able to grow up and be whatever she wants."

Mike nodded, Stan as well, seaming into him, pulling Bill down to sit with them.

"Georgina Zoë Hanlon," Stan said, because for all that Bill was the author and Mike the librarian, leaving Stan with numbers all day, Stan was the one with the power of names.

"Georgie Hanlon," Mike agreed.

"Our Georgie," Bill seals it, claiming their daughter.

* * *

Georgina Zoë Hanlon arrived via stork basket, exactly mine hours after her fathers will her into being.

Bill held her first, pulling her from the Moses basket Stan had carefully taken from the stork before it flew off.

"Hey there, Georgie," he murmured down at his daughter, holding her closer than he'd ever been able to hold his baby brother.

Her skin is light brown, reminding Bill of the few pictures he'd seen of Mike's mother, curls closer to Stan's in texture than Mike's with hints of red, familiar from summers where Bill's hair brightened with ginger highlights.

"Little Georgie Hanlon," Mike murmured, running a gentle finger over her cheek.

"Welcome to the Losers Club, sweetheart," Stan whispered just as softly.

They'd introduce her to her uncles and aunt in the morning, but for now, Georgie was theirs.


	29. Snowmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies need a lot of stuff

Amazon Prime Now, Bill had discovered, was absolutely magic. Georgie, for all that she was Bill's absolute favorite person in the entire multiverse, needed more than the Moses basket and plain white onesie she'd arrived in. Given the fact that none of her fathers were willing to leave her, and the lack of a car seat that meant she couldn't come with them, Bill quickly found himself acquainted with the areas Amazon Prime Now providers.

"Bill," Stan couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. "Why is our daughter wearing a snowman onesie? I thought we'd agreed on the red dress."

"That was before she spit up all over it," Bill said. "Mike's working in cleaning it up, but it's too cold to just wait for it to get cleaned, even inside."

Stan considered it. "Richie's already on his way over."

"Snowman onesie it is," Bill said with a shrug. "Not the end of the world if she meets our family in a snowman onesie." He catches sight of Richie through the window and had to stifle a laugh at the picture of a snowman using his carrot inappropriately on the front of Richie's sweater. "She'll fit right in."


	30. Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan needs some quiet

The air was crisp, as Stan made his way into the woods surrounding the cabins.

He loved his partners and their daughter and their friends, but sometimes he just needed to get away from the noise. He'd always been the quietest of the Losers, and that trait had followed him into adulthood.

It was too cold here for there to be many birds, and too early for those that were still around. So Stan just went into the woods, admiring the patterns the new layer of frost made on the bare trees.

He's surprised when Bill joins him out in the woods in an hour later, but only because he has Georgie in addition to the large thermos of almost scalding coffee he brings with him.

"She missed you," Bill said with a shrug, handing Stan the thermos with a kiss.

"She's asleep," Stan pointed out, taking as big a drink of the coffee as he could.

"Okay, so maybe I missed you," Bill said with absolutely no shame leaning into Stan. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Stan passed the thermos back to Bill. "I was just about to head back to the house."

Bill nodded, taking a drink of the coffee as well. "Let's go back home," he said passing Georgie back to Stan as she started waking up.

Stan hummed happily, making sure Georgie wasn't going to get too upset in her tight swaddling before they got home, following Bill through the woods towards the promise of a warm fire and cuddles with both of his partners.


	31. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers make their New Year's resolutions.

"My New Year's resolution," Bev said, raising her glass of sparkling grape juice to the circle of Losers in her living room. "Is to be the best mother I can be, even before she's born."

Richie raised his glass as well. "My resolution," he says, raising his glass as well. "Is to finally get my own work on Netflix, and be honest about it."

Eddie was next. "To finally outrun the shadow of my mother and Myra."

"To write a good fu-freaking ending for once," Bill said, Georgie in one arm and a champagne flute of sparkling grape juice in the other hand.

"To get all of us finally in our real homes," Ben said, drawing a laugh from the others as he raised his glass.

"To convince Patty to talk to me again," Stan said quietly. "For Johnny's sake if nothing else."

"To keep us all together," Mike said, "Even if we all move across the country, it can't be another 27 years."

"To the Losers club!" Bev said, tipping her glass forward to meet the others.

"To the Losers club!" the others echoed as the grandfather clock across the room struck midnight into the new year.


End file.
